(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sequencing cameras, and more particularly to camera mechanisms which permit a plurality of images to be sequentially photographed on a single focal plane in a tightly packed non-overlapping, rectangular array.
(2) Prior Art
Multiple image sequentially operated single film plate cameras are necessary to efficiently make photographic images of gamma radiography including x-rays or cathode ray display tubes. Attempts at providing multiple image cameras are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,850 to Bley and 4,103,310 to Yasillo. The patent to Bley shows a sequence camera having a base shifting assembly which rotates to four different positions permitting four exposures in a single sheet of film. The patent to Yasillo discloses another multiple image camera wherein a mirror rotates to place a focused image at four different locations on a single film. The prior art cameras are limited to circular patterns of photographic images because they are incapable of taking photos of images wherein the radius of the image centers from the lens' optical axis differs from one another. That is they do not have the ability to automatically vary the radial distance to the image centers and adjust their respective optical devices to maintain constant the focal lengths for each of the images. In cameras that take closely packed arrays of photos, the film is shifted from location to location while the lens is maintained in one stationary position.
It is desirable to have a plurality of closely packed images and especially more than four images produced on a single sheet of film in an array more tightly packed and readable than permitted with a circular array, for example. Such arrays use less film or alternatively, larger images can be produced. In one aspect of the invention, it is also desirable to have identifying indicia simultaneously exposed on the same single sheet of film while not obstructing images of the subject thereon. The images and indicia are needed particularly in x-ray photography where a patient may need to be moved to take quite a few x-rays at different angles and wherein the x-ray photographs may be conveniently studied on a single developed photographic plate having the patient's name and vital information printed thereon.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a multiple image camera wherein a closely packed array of exposures can be produced around the perimeter of a single sheet of film in a rightly packed, side-by-side array.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a camera which can simultaneously record printed information of the subject on the same sheet of film as the multiple exposures.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a camera capable of taking multiple images on a single sheet of film in a fixed position relative to the lens while maintaining constant the position relationship between the lens and the single focal plane and assemblage of successive images on that plane.